Quand Sam disparait sur le site Alpha
by minisaphire
Summary: un remake d'un épisode que j'ai beaucoup aimé


Saison 7

Le lieutenant Simon venait d'arriver au SGC, ils avaient lu énormément de rapport de missions, et c'était préparé à sa nouvelle vie. Il allait être attribué à SG13. Après les saluts à ses supérieurs, il rejoignit son équipe au mess. A la fin du repas, il ne resta à table que lui et le capitaine Matthews.

Mat : tu verras, franchir la porte ça passe tranquille, mais ce qui t'attend derrière ça reste à voir…

Sim : J'ai l'impression de mettre préparé toute ma vie pour ça

Son ami lui répondit, mais déjà Simon n'écoutait plus, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de la personne qui venait de franchir la porte. Il la regarda prendre son plateau, et s'assoir à une table plus loin avec le militaire qui la suivait.

Matthews s'aperçut qu'il avait décroché de la conversation, et se retourna pour savoir qui il fixait comme ça.

Mat : arrête de rêver, ou sinon un certain colonel va te tomber dessus.

Sim (qui détourna les yeux, mais qui n'avait pas entendu) : Pardon tu disais ?

Mat : laisse tomber, elle n'est pas pour toi.

Sim : de quoi tu parles ?

Mat : ça va je t'ai vu baver depuis l'arrivée du major Carter

Sim : alors c'est elle ? Ouaou ! Ça fait bizarre de la voir en vrai

Mat : Mais tu vas devoir passer ton tour, comme presque que tout le monde ici

Sim : pardon ?

Mat : elle est déjà prise

Sim : et alors quand est canon comme ça, tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux…

Mat : peut-être mais son couple dure en tout cas, elle est avec lui depuis trois ans je crois, et ils se sont mariés.

Sim : et c'est qui l'heureux chanceux ? Un gars d'Hollywood ?

Mat : c'est un militaire

Sim : pffff…. ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas allée chercher loin.

Mat : ça j'en doute

Sim : tu parles, on est tous militaires ici, on est tous pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir de plus que nous ?

Mat : oh quand tu le connaîtras, tu verras tout de suite (dit-il avec un grand sourire)

Sim : c'est qui alors ?

Mat : celui en face d'elle

Sim : mouais, il est un peu plus vieux qu'elle non ?

Mat : va dire ça au colonel O'Neill, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir

Simon manqua de s'étouffer.

Sim : Pardon ?

Mat : t'as très bien entendu, alors maintenant tu l'oubli, hum ?

Sim : attends on parle bien du colonel O'Neill, le leader de SG1

Matt acquiesça.

Sim : je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mat : on voit que t'es nouveau, ça fait 5 ans que je suis là, et je les ai vu se tourner autour pendant deux ans, ça tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Mais t'imagine, ils sont tellement professionnels qu'ils se sont abstenus presque 5 ans.

Sim : il lui faudrait la médaille du courage pour s'être retenu autant de temps !

Mat : ça tu l'as dit ! Ya eu tellement de paris à leur sujet (il avala un morceau de poulet)

Sim : et ta gagné quelque chose ?

Mat : c'est le général qui a tout empoché ! Donc tu vois on évite les avances, vaut mieux avoir le colonel de son côté c'est plus prudent.

Puis la conversation dériva sur un autre sujet.

Une table plus loin au mess :

Sam : vous savez quelle sera notre prochaine mission colonel ?

Jack : Sam, on est à table, tu ne peux pas m'appeler par mon prénom, et laisser le boulot où il est.

Sam (ignorant complètement la remarque de son mari, et lui piquant une fraise) : très bien, je vais aller continuer quelques expériences alors…

Jack (sur une pointe d'humour) : faites attention aux nouveaux major, y'en a déjà un qui vous matte depuis tout à l'heure (dit-il en inclinant la tête vers la table précédente).

Sam (en lui souriant) : il me semble colonel que je suis encore capable de me défendre toute seule.

Sur ce elle sortit, mais à la place de rejoindre son labo, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, bureau de Janet

Jan : Je crois Sam que PX838 était ta dernière mission….

Sam : quoi ?

Jan : tu es enceinte

Sam sourit, mais elle mit soudain une main sur la bouche et se précipita au water. Là elle recracha tout son déjeuner.

Jan : il faudra que tu remanges Sam.

La vision d'un plateau du mess apparut dans l'esprit de Sam, et elle recrache une nouvelle fois.

Sam : ne me parles plus de nourriture s'il te plait

Jan : désolé. Je vais te prescrire des antibiotiques contre les nausées, même si je ne suis pas sur que ça soit efficace.

Sam se rinça la bouche, et elles repartirent dans le bureau, et Sam se rassit sur le fauteuil. Elle versa une larme.

Jan : tu compte l'annoncer comment au colonel ? (puis voyant la larme de Sam, elle s'accroupit devant elle) rassure moi, tu pleures de joie ?

Sam : il n'est pas près, il n'a pas fait encore son deuil pour Charlie, alors imagine qu'il ne veuille pas du bébé…

Jan : tu es ridicule Sam, Jack t'aime et il veut fonder une famille avec toi, ça se voit.

Sam : dit surtout que Daniel te la dit…. Mais tu as peut-être raison…. J'ai un service à te demander.

Jan : si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit

Sam : ne rend pas ton rapport médical avant que je lui ai annoncé.

Jan : entendu. Mais j'oubliais félicitations !

Et Sam fit un grand sourire.

Un soldat qui était de garde devant la porte avait tout entendu, et une fois qu'il fut relevé de ses fonctions, il s'empressa de le dire à tous ses camarades.

Une heure plus tard, Matt déboula dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Simon.

Matt : désolé pour toi vieux, mais tu croiras jamais ce que j'ai entendu !

Sim : vous êtes tous en congé et moi je reste à la base ?

Matt : la nouvelle se propage sur toute la base, mais personne n'est censé le savoir.

Sim : allez t'accouches !

Matt : Alex a dit à Préven qui l'a dit à Marc, qu'il l'a dit à Woods, qui l'a dit à Harrison, qui l'a dit à ….

Sim (le coupant) : bref, viens-en au fait !

Matt : le major Carter est enceinte !

Sim : content pour elle. » Puis il repartit à ses occupations.

Matt : tu tires une de ces têtes ! Tu penses toujours que tu as eu le coup de foudre et qu'elle serait mieux avec toi ?

Sim : qui c'est ?

Matt : faut regarder l'aspect positif de la chose, il va falloir la remplacer un bon moment au sein de Sg1.

Sim : si t'a des doctorats en astrophysique, propose ta candidature.

Matt : je ne pense pas que le colonel prenne un scientifique, ils les détestent, à part elle bien entendu. Il prendra l'un de nous, sinon il n'aura plus de militaire à diriger.

Sim : on n'a aucune chance.

Matt : c'est dommage, parce que SG13 accompagne SG1 cet après midi pour aller voir les Tokras.

Sim : elle vient avec nous ?

Matt : il ne le sait pas encore et le général non plus, alors faut pas balancer des félicitations.

« SG1 et SG13 sont demandés en salle de briefing »

Les deux équipes arrivèrent l'une après l'autre, et SG13 attendit que les membres de l'équipe phare choisissent leur place pour s'assoir. Mais tous les regards étaient porté sur Sam, qui ne savait bien évidement pas pourquoi.

Jack : vous savez on ne mord pas !

Le général entra.

Ham : très bien, votre mission SG1 est d'aller sur le site alpha, et de faire les médiataires entre la Tokra et les jaffas. SG13 vous les appuierez dans leur mission et renforcerai la sécurité du camp. Major Carter vous aiderez votre père dans la fabrication de la nouvelle arme contre les supers soldats, et quant à vous Docteur Jackson, Jacob a ramené une tablette pouvant peut-être être des anciens.

Jack (en pointant Teal'c et lui) : et nous ?

Ham : je vous l'ai dit colonel, vous serez les médiateurs et les responsables du camp.

Jack : sous votre respect général la parlotte c'est pas trop mon truc.

Hammond allait répliquer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, laissant entrer Janet. Celle-ci s'arrêta net quand elle vit Sam assise et participant à l'explication de la nouvelle mission. Sam s'était retourné, et faisait comme des petits signes de négations de la tête.

Ham : un problème docteur Frasier ?

Jan (se reprenant et faisant semblant de relire une note sur son dossier) : je cherchai le major Carter justement.

Ham : très bien rompez tous, vous partez dans 20 minutes.

Sam sortit la première, évitant ainsi les questions de Jack, et emmena son amie dans un couloir désert.

Jan : Sam tu n'es pas sérieuse là, tu ne peux pas partir en mission, pas dans ton état actuel.

Sam (aux aguets) : personne ne le sait à par toi

Jan : Sam je croyais que tu allais le faire

Sam : je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps en 2 heures.

Jan : de toute manière je te mets inapte pour cette mission.

Sam : Janet, je me porte bien. Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois. Je vais juste sur le site alpha voir mon père, sinon on ne se verra pas avant longtemps. Si le général, ou pire le colonel, l'apprend je peux dire adieu au travail pour un petit moment, mais ils ont besoin de moi là-bas.

Jan : Sam tu es consciente, que tu risque de mettre la vie du bébé en dangers ainsi que la tienne si tu franchis cette porte.

Sam : ne t'inquiète pas, et puis de toute façon si je n'étais pas venu ce matin, on ne le saurait même pas. Alors tu modifieras la date dans ton rapport.

Jan : Sam, le risque est trop gros.

Sam : Janet, je vais sur le site alpha, pas sur la planète d'Anubis. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et puis si je ne partais pas en mission aujourd'hui, ça mettrait la puce à l'oreille à Jack, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon.

Jan : ça passe pour cette fois, mais sache que c'est la dernière. Quand tu rentreras dans quatre jours, je te ferais passer une échographie. Et tiens prends ça (elle lui tendit les médocs pour soulager les nausées) ça pourra toujours te servir le matin.

Sam : merci Janet.

Et elles se séparèrent. Mais Janet avait quand même un brin de culpabilité, elle n'aurait jamais du céder.

Sam arriva quelques minutes après dans la salle d'embarquement.

Jack : qu'est-ce que vous voulait le doc, major ?

Sam : c'est personnel colonel

Jack (qui voulait lui faire cracher le morceau) : mais tout ce qui vous concerne me concerne également.

Sam (trouvant une excuse, s'approcha de lui) : Elle voulait me parler de Daniel.

Jack : oh….

SG13 fit son entrée, toujours surpris de voir Sam. Puis les deux équipes franchirent la porte.

Le premier jour se passa sans pépin. Mais Sam ne déjeunait pas avec les autres, de peur qu'elle ait des nausées soudaines. Les médocs faisaient pour l'instant leur effet, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Il fallait qu'elle mette quelqu'un dans la confidence, ça serait plus simple. Le destin lui facilita la tache et cette personne vint d'elle-même dans le labo improvisé le lendemain matin.

D : Sam je peux vous parler ?

Jac : je vais vous laisser, je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause.

Le père de Sam sortit.

D : vous venez manger un morceau ?

Sam ferma quelques secondes les yeux, afin de faire redescendre ce qui était monté de son estomac.

D : Sam vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous cacher encore longtemps.

S : je sais Daniel. Mais vous comment l'avez appris ?

D : Janet…

Sam : bravo pour le secret médical !

Daniel : elle me l'a annoncé avant le briefing, en pensant que vous ne viendrez pas.

Sam : Je suppose que vous l'avez vu après donc vous savez tout.

Daniel (hocha la tête) : mais je suppose que Jack est le seul à ne pas savoir, sinon vous ne sauriez pas ici.

Sam : comment ça le seul ?

Daniel : si on enlève Jacob….tout le monde sait.

Sam : attendez quand vous parlez de tout le monde le sait, c'est tout le monde du camp

D : et de la base…

S : QUOI ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

D : tous les soldats le savent, j'en ai entendu discuter quand je suis venu ici. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont appris. Teal'c lui l'a senti, comme a son habitude.

S : oh mon dieu ! Si il les entend…

D : Sam, vous ne comptiez pas lui cacher

S : écoutez Daniel, ce n'est pas le moment. Il ne doit pas savoir, il n'est pas près.

D : c'est ridicule Sam

S : on croirait entendre Janet, et de toute façon je ne compte pas lui dire maintenant sinon je suis bonne pour rentrer et Janet pour la cour martiale.

D : bon d'accord, et vous comptez faire quoi ?

S : vous pouvez plutôt m'aider en essayant de rester un maximum avec lui et éviter qu'il l'apprenne malencontreusement.

D : euh… oui.

S : merci

Le soir, au mess

Jack venait de prendre son plateau accompagné de ses deux amis. Ils se dirigeaient vers une table tranquille, quand ils furent interpellés.

Matt : colonel, joignez vous à nous !

Jack : euh… oui pourquoi pas ça change des habitudes.

Teal'c (qui avait été mis dans la confidence): O'Neill, le calme nous ferait du bien.

Daniel : je suis d'accord avec Teal'c.

Jack : alors allez-y on se rejoint plus tard. (Et il alla vers Matthews)

D : tout bien réfléchi on vous accompagne !

Pour une fois les deux compères essayèrent de faire un maximum la conversation, réduisant ainsi les chances de dévier sur un certain sujet. Mais rien ne peut être évité.

Matt : colonel, si vous deviez choisir quelqu'un parmi nous pour remplacer un des membres de SG1, vous prendriez qui ?

Jack : pardon ?

Teal'c fusilla les soldats du regard, leur intiment de se taire.

Jack : on peut savoir pourquoi cette question ? Je vous rappelle qu'aucun des membres de mon équipe ne manque à l'appel

Matt : pour l'instant….

Jack : vous insinuer quoi là ?

Da : oh mais c'est de ça que vous parlez capitaine !

Matt/ Jack : quoi !

Da : j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une sorte de défi au sein des officiers, je crois que c'est pour savoir lequel a les meilleures chances d'intégrer une des meilleures équipes SG, c'est bien ça CAPITAINE ?

Vu le regard meurtrier du Jaffa, et les gros yeux de l'archéologue, SG13 comprit que le colonel n'était pas au courant, voilà pourquoi Sam avait pu venir. En tout cas ça allait chauffer quand il l'apprendrait. Mais Daniel avait tenté de rattraper sa bourde, alors il acquiesça.

Jack : vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

SG13 : désolé colonel.

SG1 prirent leurs plateaux et sortirent du mess. Ils l'avaient échappé belle.

Nos trois amis marchaient à la lisière du camp.

Jack : j'ai oublié ma casquette, je reviens

Da : je vous accompagne

Jack : mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! Vous m'avez collé toute la journée, je peux savoir ce que vous tramez ?

Teal'c (toujours aussi stoïque) : rien O'Neill

Jack : très bien. Alors vous n'avez qu'à continuer votre chemin, je vais aller reprendre ma casquette et aller voir Carter.

Les deux ne pouvaient s'interposer, sinon c'était grillé. Jack n'était pas si stupide que ça.

Le colonel refit le chemin inverse, passa plusieurs tentes et longea celle du mess. Mais quelque chose l'interpella, il venait d'entendre le nom de Carter. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha du tissu, qui le séparait de la table d'où provenait la conversation. Il tendit l'oreille, et fit en sorte de ne pas se faire voir, il était amusé de savoir ce que les autres équipes pensaient de SG1.

X : heureusement qu'il le sait pas, sinon t'imagine !

Y : d'après ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure c'était moins une.

Z : ouais, mais ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il ait accepté sa présence parmi nous.

X : si le colonel l'avait su c'est sur qu'on en aurait entendu parler.

Z : pas parler, ils se seraient criés dessus pour avoir le dernier mot.

Jack se demandait s'ils parlaient de SG1 ou pas, il allait continuait sa route quand :

Y : le colonel et son père sont les seuls à ne pas être au courant.

X : en tout cas on ne sait pas qui va la remplacer, il n'a pas voulu en parler tout à l'heure avec SG13.

Cette fois ça ne fit aucun doute, ils convergeaient à propos de Sam, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait pour que tout le monde soit au courant sauf lui. Voilà pourquoi Daniel et Teal'c l'avaient suivi toute l'après midi, ils faisaient en sorte qu'il ne discute pas avec un soldat qui pourrait malencontreusement lâcher l'information. S'il allait voir la principale concernée, elle nierait tout en bloc, il la connaissait. Jack s'inquiétait, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si grave pour ne plus partir en mission.

Mais les soldats se levèrent et la discussion s'arrêta là.

Jack attendait Sam dans la tente. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, mais il chercha dans son sac un indice, mais rien. Heureusement qu'elle gardait les médocs sur elle. Il s'installa sur le « lit » si on pouvait appeler ça un lit, et l'attendait. C'était le seul moment de la journée où ils pouvaient vraiment se voir sans oublier pour autant qu'ils étaient en mission. Daniel et Teal'c allaient rentrer dans la tente à leur tour, mais quand ils virent Jack seul et le regard noir qui leur était destiné, ils trouvèrent une excuse pour revenir plus tard. Jack aurait voulu leur tirer les vers du nez, car ils avaient vu qu'il avait appris quelque chose pas la vérité sinon il leur serait tombé dessus.

Sam arriva dix minutes plus tard, avec d'énormes cernes. Jack en avait mare de mariner, alors il alla droit au but.

Jack : Sam est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Sam : pardon ?

Jack : j'ai entendu certaines choses aujourd'hui, qui me laisse penser que je suis le seul à ne pas être au courant.

Sam : et depuis quand le colonel croit-il les rumeurs ?

Jack (se levant et se plaçant devant elle, et la regardant droit dans les yeux) : tu me fais confiance. S'il arrivait quelque chose de grave tu me le dirais, hein ?

Sam acquiesça, et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle retint les larmes qui allaient couler, fichu hormones ! Mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas menti, ce n'était pas « grave ».

Il l'embrassa, et l'invita à dormir avec lui. Mais elle refusa, et il n'insista pas car leurs amis venaient de franchir la porte.

Jack et Daniel était au mess pour le petit déjeuner (assit à côté), et pour une fois Daniel ne parlait pas.

J : vous êtes malade ?

D : pardon ?

J : vous êtes malade ?

D : non, pourquoi ?

J : parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait, vous ne me cassez pas les pieds dès le matin.

D : non tout va bien.

J : pour vous en tout cas. J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes hier.

D : ah oui ?

J : Daniel je vous connais, et je sais que vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce que vous savez, alors que je sais ce que tout le monde cache ici.

D : si vous essayer de m'embrouiller, vous n'y arriverez pas.

J : Je le sais Daniel, elle me l'a dit.

D : ça ça m'étonnerait !

J : pourquoi ça ?

D : sinon vous ne seriez pas là, alors vous ne savez pas.

J : vous voulez pariez ?

D : dîtes toujours.

J : très bien. (Il tourna la tête vers la table d'à côté) Sergent !

Le soldat se leva et se mit au garde à vous devant le colonel.

J : asseyez-vous (le soldat s'assit en face du colonel) Très bien maintenant vous allez dire à tous vos petits camarades que je sais.

X : vous savez que le major Carter est enceinte ?

A cette annonce, tout bruit dans le mess avait cessé et tous les regards étaient tournés vers le colonel. Daniel se passa une main sur le visage, et détourna le regard. Jack quant à lui lâcha sa cuillère, et resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Puis il se leva d'un pas précipité. Une fois dehors, les militaires se regardèrent tous, ils venaient de faire une bourde. Il y allait avoir de l'ambiance c'est sur !

Jack n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu, et il devait aller chercher confirmation chez la principale concernée. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle cachée ? Il déboula dans le labo : personne. Il demanda à un Tokra qui était dans le coin.

Jack : vous savez où sont le major Carter et son père ?

Tokra : ils sont partis tester l'arme dans la forêt, il y a bien dix minutes de cela.

Jack le remercia. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où dans les bois. Autant rester au camp, et attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle-même. Mais il était sur d'une chose, il aurait pu affirmer qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé à son père, sinon ça aurait fait toute une histoire, mais c'est ce qui allait arriver alors….

Il s'assit sur un rocher, pour trouver un peut de calme, mais il savait très bien qu'il était épié par ses officiers.

D : Vous allez bien Jack ?

J (leva la tête) : comment vous voulez que j'aille Daniel ?

D : c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

J : Daniel, elle ne voulait pas que je le sache, alors je ne pense pas que pour elle ça soit une bonne nouvelle » Il se passa une main sur le visage.

D : Vous êtes pareils tous les deux !

J : quand je pense que vous et Teal'c me l'avez caché ! C'est pour ça que vous me suiviez partout, c'était pour être sur que je ne le découvre pas.

D : je suis désolé, mais j'avais juré à Sam.

J : qu'est-ce que je dois faire ….

D : lui dire que vous voulez être père à nouveau, non ?

J : bien sur, mais ce n'est pas son choix

D : Jack, Sam pense que vous n'êtes pas près à redevenir père, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne vous as rien dit, elle voulait vous protéger.

J : Sauf que c'est elle qui s'est mise en danger.

D : elle savait que vous réagiriez comme ça, elle ne voulait pas rester à la base, elle savait que c'était sa dernière mission.

J : dès qu'elle revient, on ne serra disponible pour personne un bon moment.

D : euh Jack vous oubliez un détail…

J : lequel Daniel ?

D : vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir.

J : …

D : vous allez devoir faire comme si de rien était, jusqu'à elle soit prête.

J : et si elle ne me le dit pas ?

D : elle ne pourra pas vous le cacher éternellement

J : très rassurant Daniel ! Bon sang elle sait que ça ma rendra heureux

D : la preuve que non, et qu'elle vous connait bien… mais c'est peut-être juste une excuse

J : une excuse ? Mais où vous allez chercher tout ça Danny Boy ?

D : J'analyse le fond du problème, peut-être quand faite c'est parce que c'est elle qui a peur

J : Carter avoir peur ! Vous vous fichez de moi !

D : Jack, vous avez eu Charlie, mais elle c'est son premier enfant. Elle va devoir renoncer à sa place dans l'équipe, et pour quelqu'un qui tient à son travail….

J : c'est pour ça que SG13 parlait d'un remplaçant

Daniel acquiesça.

Ils attendirent ensemble encore vingt minutes, mais le destin en décida autrement.

« Le site est attaqué, code rouge code rouge ! »

Jack se leva d'un bon et ordonna l'évacuation du site. Puis il fila vers la tente de commandement.

J : Summers aller entrer les coordonnées du site Beta, exécution !

Evacuez vite, je vais programmer l'auto destruction de la base !

X : colonel ! Des supers soldats viennent de franchir la porte !

J : allez-vous cacher dans la forêt ! Avez-vous pu contacter le SGC ou le site Beta ?

X : seulement quelques hommes ont pu traverser la porte !

Puis il partit. Jack espérait que Sam soit très loin dans la forêt, même si les Carter possédaient l'unique arme capable de détruire les supers soldats.

Il entra en quatrième vitesse le code qui permettrai de tout faire sauter. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes pour s'enfuir avant que tout ne saute. Il détala en quatrième vitesse, et courra droit vers la lisière des bois. Mais il ne vit pas un super soldat lever le bras vers lui et tirer.

Au même moment, Jack fut projeté au sol, derrière un tronc d'arbre, la seconde personne s'écrasa sur lui. Puis BOUM.

Jack se réveilla un peu sonné, il avait pris un bon coup. Il porta sa main à sa tête et vit qu'il y avait un peu de sang séché. Il se leva et regarda derrière le tronc qui l'avait protégé : tout n'était plus que cendres, sables, terres et poussières. Il avança un peu sur le lieu et constata de loin que la porte était renversée. Il allait aller plus loin quand quelque chose l'interpella. Il se baissa et ramassa l'objet en question. C'était un morceau d'une armure d'un super soldat. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, le robot le visait, mais quelqu'un l'avait sauvé en le projetant avec lui de l'autre côté du morceau de bois. Mais si lui était en vie, son sauveur devait l'être aussi, alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé seul ? Il n'avait pu voir la personne qui l'avait secouru à cause de son choc… Puis il se figea, où étaient les survivants ? Il pensa à ceux qu'ils connaissaient en premier, avaient-ils eu le temps de se cacher dans les bois ? Et si oui où était-il ? Mais il fut interrompu par ce raisonnement intérieur par une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui se rapprochait :

D : Dieu soit loué vous êtes en vie Jack ! (Puis il reprit son souffle)

Jack ne répondit rien, Teal'c et Daniel étaient en vie, mais Sam n'était pas avec eux. La pire pensée s'installa dans son esprit : l'aurait-il tué quand il avait tout fait sauté ? NON !

D : Sam n'est pas avec vous ? D'après Jacob, elle vous avait rejoint…

Ceux furent les mots de trop pour Jack : il l'avait tuée… elle était revenu pour lui et il l'avait tué… Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'agenouilla. Il laissa passer ses sentiments en frappant le sol. Non elle n'était pas parti comme ça, elle n'était pas morte il ne pouvait y croire.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent interloqués, Jack n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressentait, une boule se forma dans leur estomac : cela ne pouvait que concerner Sam. Daniel regardait le Jaffa d'un air incompréhensif.

T : O'Neill pense avoir tué le major Carter

D : Oh mon dieu… non c'est impossible

J (se relevant) : elle ne m'a pas rejoint…

D : Jack, si quelqu'un a pu s'en tirer c'est Sam… Racontez nous ce qui s'est passé.

J : Y a-t-il d'autres survivants ?

D : on a dressé un petit camp de secours dans la forêt en attendant, mais beaucoup sont dans un sal état.

J : on y va…

Pendant le trajet aucun ne parla, chacun priait à sa manière pour que Sam soit vivante. Ils arrivèrent au camp, qui était dirigé par le colonel Harrison (de SG13).

Har : content de vous savoir en vie colonel O'Neill !

J : combien sont-ils ?

Har : nous sommes 21, et les deux tiers sont blessés dont 5 gravement… 3 Tokras, 11 Jaffas et 7 de nos hommes.

J : est-ce que le général Carter est ici ?

Harrison lui montra du doigt.

J : très bien, demander aux autres s'il n'y en a pas un qui m'aurait sauvé et s'il n'aurait pas vu le major Carter ou d'autres survivants…

Les soldats qui l'avait entendu se regardèrent un moment, Sam n'était pas parmi eux, et après les révélations de ce matin, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Les trois membres de SG1 allèrent retrouver Jacob qui était bien amoché au niveau de la jambe droite.

Jac : Jack ! Où est Sam ?

D : Jacob …

Jac : Jack ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

D : on ne l'a pas retrouvé…

Jacob : oh mon dieu ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ma fille est en vie !

T : vous devriez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé de votre côté

Jac : … on revenait au camp quand l'alerte a été donnée… elle voulait vous rejoindre pour vous aider… j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais un soldat d'Anubis nous a tiré dessus… elle a fait diversion et est parti a l'ouest du site…

D : Sam est vivante j'en suis sur

J : Alors pourquoi ne l'avons-nous toujours pas retrouvé ? (dit-il de manière agacée)

Jac : si elle est en vie, le super soldat l'est aussi, et il doit la pourchasser…

Har (allant vers eux) : Aucun des hommes ici présents n'est venu à votre secours colonel

J : et pour ….

Har : négatif

Jack se passa la main sur le visage.

J : il y a un survivant de plus, c'est déjà ça…

D (réfléchissant) : c'est peut-être Sam qui vous a sauvé en fin de compte

J : pardon ?

D : après tout elle aurait risqué sa vie pour vous Jack, et vous étiez du coté ouest du site alpha

J : et pourquoi elle n'était plus là tout à l'heure ?

D : si on y réfléchit bien… peut-être qu'elle vous a évité le tir et vous a projeté derrière l'arbre… vous vous êtes cognés la tête et vous n'avez pu voir la personne… mais elle toujours consciente a vu que vous n'étiez pas en état de fuir, alors elle vous a laissé là… vous faisant passé pour mort…

J : ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est enfuie

Jac : parce qu'elle était pourchassée. Deux soldats vous visaient, un est mort à cause de l'explosion, mais l'autre la pourchassait aussi à la lisière de la forêt, il a survécu… et est à ses trousses….

Teal'c : c'est en effet possible

D : c'est même plus que probable

J : mais pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de me réveiller

Jac : par amour…

D (voyant le regard de Jack qui disait qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi) : en se sauvant, elle amenait l'ennemi avec elle… en vous faisant passé pour mort, elle vous a sauvé la vie

J : sauf qu'elle est en danger maintenant

Jac (regardant le pantalon de Jack) : vous devriez aller vous faire soigner cette blessure Jack, vous avez du sang sur votre treillis

J (regardant à son tour) : pourtant je ne suis pas blessé….

Teal'c : il s'agit donc du sang du major Carter

Jac : elle a été touchée

J : il faut partir à sa recherche immédiatement !

D : on ne sait même pas où elle a pu partir

J : Daniel ! Ma femme est blessée et pourchassée par un ennemi contre lequel on ne peut pas se défendre, et dans l'état qu'elle est en plus elle ne tiendra pas encore longtemps !

Dans cette deuxième partie, on peut caler la suite de l'épisode où Sam essaye de sauver sa peau. Le SGC a pris contact avec eux, Daniel et Jacob sont rentrés à la base et Jack et Teal'c cherchent Sam.

Au SGC quelques heures plus tard : Jacob sortait de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Hammond.

H : comment te sens-tu Jacob ?

J : Selmac m'a arrangé ça. Georges, laisse-moi repartir…

H : Je suis désolé Jacob, mais tu es le seul Tokra coopérant, et on n'a besoin de toi ici pour résoudre cette enquête.

Puis en voyant le visage de Jacob qui n'était pas convaincu

H : elle s'en sortira, ta fille est pleine de ressources…

Mais il fut coupé par un toquement à la porte.

H : entrez !

Janet : je voulais vous informer d'une chose Général.

Jac : bien je vais vous laisser

Janet : non attendez cela vous concerne aussi

Jacob se rassit, interloqué par l'information qui pouvait le concerner.

H : qu'est-ce donc Docteur ?

Janet : eh bien… c'est assez délicat… vu les circonstances actuelles je devais vous en informer…. Cela concerne le major Carter.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent l'incitant à continuer

Janet (prenant son courage à deux mains) : le major Carter est enceinte

H/Jac : Quoi !

Jac : Comment se fait-il qu'on les laissé partir dans ce cas ? Vos résultats d'analyse doivent dater.

Janet : j'en assumerai les responsabilités messieurs, mais dans l'état qu'elle est et si elle gravement blessée elle ne tiendra pas longtemps ou risque de faire une fausse couche.


End file.
